London Buses route 86
London Buses route 86 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Stratford and Romford, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 86 commenced operating on 19 August 1959 between Limehouse Eastern Hotel and Upminster Park Estate via Campbell Road - Bow - Stratford - Forest Gate - Manor Park - Ilford - Seven Kings - Chadwell Heath - Romford - Hornchurch - Upminster Station. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Romford (NS), Forest Gate (G), Hornchurch (RD) and Upton Park (U) garages using AEC Regent III RT's. On December 9, 1936 both routes 86 and 86A were extended westward to Mile End. In April 1939, the main 86 service was diverted to Limehouse, serving previously unserved territory. On 13 December 1939, route 86 was withdrawn between Limehouse and Chadwell Heath, and route 86A diverted to Limehouse, giving route 86A a more prominent role, serving new housing estates in the Hornchurch area. On 20 August 1958, route 86 was withdrawn, and replaced between Romford and Brentwood by route 287. Route 86A was renumbered 86 and continued operating between Limehouse and Upminster. On 27 April 1960, Forest Gate (G) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Upton Park (U) garage. On 11 May 1960, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Upminster to Upminster Park Estate. On 9 October 1963, the route was withdrawn between Upminster and Upminster Park Estate and the Romford (NS) allocation was transferred to Seven Kings (AP) garage. On 1 April 1964, AEC Routemasters were introduced. On 23 January 1966, the Sunday service was extended from Upminster Station to Upminster Park Estate. On 7 September 1968, the route was diverted via Bromley Station and the Seven Kings (AP) garage was transferred to Upton Park (U) garage. On 25 October 1969, part of the allocation was transferred to Seven Kings (AP) garage. On 18 April 1970, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. On 18 July 1970, the route was withdrawn between Romford and Upminster and the Hornchurch (RD) allocation was transferred to Seven Kings (AP) garage. On 28 October 1972, AEC Routemasters were reintroduced. On 28 February 1976, the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster operation. On 4 September 1982, the route was withdrawn between Bow and Limehouse and Upton Park (U) allocation was transferred to Seven Kings (AP) garage. On 23 April 1983, the route was extended from Bow to Limehouse and part of the allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 2 March 1984, crew operated Leyland Titans were introduced. On 27 October 1984, the section between Limehouse and Stratford was withdrawn and replaced by route 225 (which was later replaced by the 278, then abandoned in 1993). At the same time, the section between Romford and Upminster was replaced by an extension of the upgraded route 248, previously a local route in Upminster. On 2 February 1985, it was converted to one man operation with the AEC Routemasters replaced by Leyland Titans. On 3 August 1985, the route was extended from Bromley By Bow to Mile End Station during Monday to Friday peaks. The West Ham (WH) allocation was transferred to Seven Kings (AP) garage. On 7 February 1987, the Sunday evening service was withdrawn between Stratford and Limehouse. On 28 October 1989, the Mile House Station journeys were withdrawn. On 6 January 1991, the Sunday service was rerouted eastboundn at Stratford via Bus Station and Great Eastern Road to Stratford Broadway. On 20 March 1993, the allocation was transferred to Romford (NS) garage. On 19 July 1997, part of the allocation was transferred to Bow (BW) garage and the Leyland Titans were replaced by Northern Counties Palatine I bodied Volvo Olympians. On 28 April 2001, the Bow (BW) allocation was transferred to Stratford (SD) garage and was converted to low floor using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 20 July 2002, the route was retained by Stagecoach East London. On 15 October 2005, the Romford (NS) allocation was transferred to Stratford (SD) garage. On 23 February 2008, Stratford (SD) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 18 July 2009, the route was retained by East London and the allocation was transferred to Romford (NS) garage. On 4 March 2013, part of the allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 16 July 2016, the route was retained by Stagecoach London with Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 25 April 2019, the route was converted to full Alexander Dennis Enviro400 operation due to the Stratford Low Emissions Zone. Current Route *Stratford Bus Station *Forest Gate *Woodgrange Park Station *Manor Park] *Chapel Road for Ilford Station *Seven Kings Station *Chadwell Heath *Romford Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 086, London Buses routes